Forgive and Forget
by JustTheCrazyPeople
Summary: AU If Lana had not shot Dr. Thredson and he was institutionalized. Thredson has a nurse who is not scared of him and her confides in her.
1. Chapter 1

Her breath quickens as she walks down the long corridor to infamous room at the end of the hall. 'Don't acknowledge him Laura. Just give his the food'. She repeats Ms. Baker's words to herself trying to build confidence as she nears the room. Laura takes a deep breath and opens the large door. Laura peeps into the dim room and sees him, the I famous bloody face and a smile of relief comes across her face. Laura though he would look like the other crazies in the asylum but he had a kind face and was kind of handsome. She shunned herself silently for that last comment. "I brought you food" she awkwardly blurted out a little too quick and held out the tray for him to take. But he wouldn't take it. Laura confidently takes the tray over to him and sits on the bed next to him." I know you don't want to eat but if you don't they will force you and that is very painful." She waited for a response but he just took the plate from her and looked at the door as a signal to leave. "I can't leave, I have to make sure you have eaten before" "I'm sure you would rather not be here so you can leave" Laura contemplated leaving but something inside her told her to stay. "You didn't try to kill me when I walked in here so you are better then most of the patients here". She could see the look of hope in his eyes. "Why do you work here? You seem like you could do so many other things" "I'm a sociologist" she said as a look of disbelief came across his face. "Pretty and smart, you've got it all" a lot of women would have been alarmed by this comment but she was genuinely happy. She mad the comment in her head that he is attractive again but this time she didn't take it back.

I am so sorry if this story is horrible but I have never written FanFiction EVER so it might suck. But anyways still comment and tell me how to make it better PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Oliver_**

**Ok, just so you don't get super confused I decided to make this in different points of view because it was just easier that way the next chapter will obviously be in Laura's point of view.**

Every day at exactly 2 o'clock I get escorted to the psychiatrist's office for and hour and a half to talk about how I'm feeling, which is the same thing every day because nothing ever changes in this lackluster institution. But today something is different. I feel a sort of happiness and thrill inside myself because I'm thinking about her, the almost picturesque nurse that I was too nervous to talk to. She was so angelic and pure, so young and sweet. While I was daydreaming about my mystery nurse the guards who were escorting me were trying to get my attention, and finally succeeded when one of them yanked my arm and yelled at me." We're here" The guard knocks on the door hears a reply and opens the door to the office. Dr. Weston is the kind of person who always seems genuinely happy to see you but after one session with him I found out it's all a façade. He hates his job and with good reason, he has to talk to a bunch of crazies all day with low pay and little benefits. But for whatever reason he always appears happy. I walk into the dimly lit room and sit in the comfortable large chair in the middle of the room and he sits in his rickety uncomfortable one.

" Did you have any dreams last night?" He asks. Dr. Weston seems to think that dreams are the window to the soul or something stupid like that. He takes dreams very seriously so I contemplate whether of not to tell him about her, the gorgeous nurse. The one who wasn't scared of me. I decide I have nothing to lose so I awkwardly blurt out " I dreamt about a nurse". He seemed surprised "continue" he said with a hint of curiosity so I continued. " I had never seen her before yesterday. She came to give me dinner. She wasn't even scared of me like the other nurses, she actually seemed to be pleased to be with me". I paused "She was beautiful too". That's when the look of concern came across his face " You didn't hurt her did you"? I took offense that he thought I don't have any self control. " This is a different feeling than the other women, she is special. I would never hurt her"! By the time I finished what I had to say I was screaming but Dr. Weston was I fazed by my mini melt down " How old do you think she was" he calmly asked " Probably 28 or younger". He seemed confused. He whispered to himself " That's young, not even 30". I smirked " I told you she isn't like the other". For the rest of the session we talked about irrelevant things like my emotions but when I went back to my cell I dreamt about her, the nurse.

**I hope this chapter is a little better but I'm still trying to perfect my writing. Still review and tell me what to work on PLEASE! **


End file.
